1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for updating a program section, and more particularly, to a program section updating method which allows the bootloader to drive multiple data source devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the boot section storage space limitations of a micro controller unit, electronic products nowadays are limited in the number of functions and drivers that can be incorporated in the boot section.
FIG. 1 shows the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art comprises a storage device having a program section 30a, which comprises an application section 31a and a boot section 32a. In the configuration of the prior art, application section 31a cannot execute other programs during the updating process; therefore, the bootloader is always installed in the boot section.
However, the storage space of boot section 32a is very limited (usually a few Kbytes); therefore, boot section 32a can store very little data. For example, when the user needs to update application section 31a of an electronic device, but the size of the USB device driver or other system driver is larger than the remaining storage space on boot section 32a, then the device cannot be updated through the USB device or through a network. As a result, the user needs to return the electronic device to the maintenance shop for further service. This is very inconvenient for a user.
Moreover, the storage of application section 31a is often allocated with a larger space (usually a few Mbytes), but the space is not fully utilized. Therefore, a new method for updating a program section by exploiting the storage space of the application section is needed in order to overcome the problem caused by the limited storage space of the boot section.